


Supernatural Challenge

by star1wisher



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1wisher/pseuds/star1wisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside is a challenge for a story involving Sam,Dean,Gabriel and Castiel. It's a slash challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Challenge

John had to come up with another means of money to pay for hunting.So he sells out his teenage sons for sex (mostly to other hunters)   
Then he sends them for a night to Gabriel and Castiel. Gabriel falls for Sam,Castiel for Dean. The boys aren't quite used to there partners in love.  
*Gabriel and Castiel can be angels,hunters,or really anything-it's up to you. As well as if they do anything about the position the boys are in or how they feel about being prostitutes.   
ok so really basic,you can do it in whatever genre you feel like and be as explicit as you like.  
Send me a message if you want to do it.  
I hope this intrigues some people enough to write it :)

yours,   
star1wisher


End file.
